


"The Earth is Doomed(!)"

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	"The Earth is Doomed(!)"

Between Earth and Hell  
No Matter how he fusses  
He has faith in her


End file.
